


Dead or Alive: A Well-Deserved Day Off

by Dou_Jin_796



Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [6]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Breast Fondling, Breast Squeezing, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Condoms, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Ejaculation, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Licking, Massage, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oil, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penetration, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, massage oil, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Ayane gets a week off from her duties. Her fiancée lovingly massages her and they do...intimate things.
Relationships: Ayane (Dead or Alive)/Original Character
Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dead or Alive: A Well-Deserved Day Off

Ayane was getting a week off after on patrol for the village for the past month. In that time, she kicked out her half sister, Kasumi, from the clan. Now Ayane was the heir to the clan. She's getting her well deserved time off.

Standing next to her bed, she undressed herself and and lied down on her belly on the bed. Her succulent and plump breasts pressed up against her bed and she crossed her arms in front of her and set her head down on them.

"Babe, hurry up. I want a massage. Don't you want to comfort your tired fiancée?" Ayane shouted from her room.

"I'll be there in just a sec." a voice called from the kitchen. It was her fiancée, a quiet guy who never paid much attention to the internal conflicts of the clan. Ayane loved him because he would never pry into her business a lot. He was the ideal spouse for her. Someone she could go to get away from everything.

When he finished washing the dishes, he opened the door and came into the room. He was taken aback a bit at the sight of Ayane's bare ass and body, ripe and welcoming for his tenderness.

Ayane turned her head toward the door. "Well, what are you just standing there for? Come massage my aching body."

He gulped and went over to her.

"Don't worry, you've seen my body lots of times before." Ayane assured him. "Come on, touch my back."

He brushed his fingertips across her spine. Traced the outline of her shoulder blades. Her skin, soft and smooth to the touch.

"Ohhh...." Ayane sighed loudly.

He noticed the bottle of massage oil on the nightstand. He opened it and poured some of it onto Ayane's back. Ayane felt the cold liquid meet her skin.

"That's cold." Ayane shivered a bit.

"Don't worry, my hands will warm you right up, hon." he told her.

He spread the oil all across her back. Some of it dripped down to the side of her boobs. He rubbed them too. When the oil was lathered all across her back, he gave her back a little pat. Then he got to work, starting with her shoulders. His firm hands gave Ayane the relaxation she needed.

"Ughhhh...." Ayane moaned. "Keep rubbing, babe. Oil me up good."

He kept massaging her shoulders and then while doing that, he moved her short purple hair so that he could see her the back of her bare neck. He kissed it lovingly, as if he were making out with her lips. This stimulated Ayane more as he got all her erogenous zones.

"OOHHHH..." Ayane kept groaning. "Are you sure you don't wanna take off your clothes?"

He stopped for a moment to take off his clothes.

"Hehe, I can hear you taking off your pants back there. You wanna get inside me, don't you?" Ayane teased.

With that, he got some more oil and spread it onto Ayane's thicc buttcheeks, massaging them in a circular motion. Ayane liked this a lot. "Didn't know you were one who liked my ass." He spread the oil slowly across her nice legs as if he were taking off stockings.

He breathed into her ear. "I want you deeply, wife."

Ayane replied. "I know. You can go inside me once you're done with my back, my good boy."

Like the obedient man he was, he went straight back to massaging Ayane's backside. Touching every erogenous zone he knew, he made sure Ayane felt every ounce of his pleasure from his hands. Her oily back carressed and loved. Ayane started drooling. "Oh my fucking shit...that's so good. You're so good!"

"Good enough yet?" he asked.

"YES! YES!" she screamed.

He put on a condom and spread her ass and put his cock into her anus. He pushed in deep and hard.

"AAAGGHHHH!!!" Ayane cried. "Bone me good!"

"Yes, my lady." he responded.

He thrust deep into her asscrack, making sure Ayane felt it good. They'd never fucked anally before, so this was a new experience for the both of them. He grabbed onto her slippery shoulders, the sensation stimulating his balls.

"HOOHHH!!! HOOOOHH!!! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Ayane loudly yelped. "Babe, I know you're not that dominant of a guy. But fucking pronebone me! Get on my back!"

He positioned himself so that his stomach met her oiled up back. He continued to thrust, feeling her greasy ass meet his pelvic area. The squishy, sloppy sounds increased their sex drive. Ayane's yelling grew louder and louder.

"OHHH!! OHH!! OHHH!! FUCKING HELP ME CUM!" Ayane howled with pleasure.

He licked some oil off her back and kissed her from behind.

"Slap my butt! You don't have to do it if you dont want to!" she shouted.

He reluctantly slapped them twice. With each slap, "AH!" from Ayane. He went in and out of her butthole, enjoying each movement. Their first time doing anal was amazing. He put his hands under her to grab her boobies. He squeezed them tight.

"YEAAHHH!!!" Ayane wailed.

He noticed as he did this, Ayane came a little. The secretions coming out of her vagina and wetting the sheets. The sight of this made him cum.

Ayane felt the condom fill up in her asshole. "GAAHH!!!" She came a little more as she felt it.

They both breathed heavily and he pulled out and threw the condom away.

Ayane rolled to get herself on her back.

"Come here." she told her obedient fiancée.

He went up to her and she took his cock and sucked all the residual cum off of it.

"We'll wait for you to recharge and then we can fuck missionary." Ayane smiled, understanding of his refractory period.

"How was that for you?" he asked.

"It was great! We should try that again sometime." Ayane suggested.

He touched her boobs.

"Oh, you like my boobs a lot, huh?" Ayane asked.

"Well, yeah." he said.

"You can grab them anytime you want." Ayane kissed him on the forehead.

He grope them all around, moving them every way. A few minutes passed.

"He ready to go again?" Ayane softly asked.

"Who?" he was confused.

Ayane smirked and bobbed her head to his penis.

"Oh!" he realized.

Ayane laughed cause he was still such an innocent and nervous wreck despite having had sex so many times together already.

"Well...when you're ready, my pussy will be here ready for you." Ayane said suggestively as she lied back down on her back and spread her legs.

He decided to go with no condom this time.

"No condom? My, you're getting bold today, sweetie." Ayane was surprised.

He got on top of her and kissed her deeply, tonguing her. She responded in kind with her own, more dominant tonguing. He pulled back.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist." Ayane teased.

He blushed and hugged her.

"Huh?" she was surprised.

"I love you." He poured a lot of emotion into these three words.

"Oh, uh, well I love you too, hon." she replied.

He slowly went back and inserted his hard dick into her inviting heiress womb. The brush of the labia, the warm wet feeling going inside.

"GOOHHH!!" Ayane felt it go inside. They'd never fucked raw before.

He grabbed her boobs again and rubbed them as he moved his member in and out of his soon-to-be wife.

"Ohhh....Ohhh..." Ayane moaned softly.

He kissed her neck and ran his hands through her unusual, purple hair, signaling to her that he loved everything about her. Ayane, naked in front of her, was so vulnerable. Much different than the personality she shows in public. They've shown each other their most private sides of themselves. To make love was a sacred act for the both of them.

"AAAUUGHHH!!! AUUUGHHOOOHHH!!!" Ayane couldn't control her moaning. Every action he took with his dick stimulated Ayane's sexual desires more and more. Ayane felt the love of her fiancée grow inside her. He grabbed the bottle of massage oil and poured it onto Ayane's chest, rubbing it everywhere. Her round breasts. Her neck. Her perfect belly.

The squishy sounds of his penis exiting and reentering her pussy made Ayane scream loud. "NGYAAHHHHHHH!!! HAAAHHH!! HHAAAHHH!!"

He massaged her clitoris, sending her into a frenzy. "OHH YEEAAHH!!! MMMMM AAAHHHHH!!!" she shrieked.

He was left wondering if he should comfort her or keep going like this. Ayane's eyes rolled back and drool traveled down her chin. "More, hon! MORE! Keep doing that to my clit! Bang my cunt out!"

And so he did. Frantically rubbing her clit and going in and out of her vagina as hard as he could, he made sure that he was satisfying her. Every grunt, moan, and scream from her purple-haired lover assured him that he was filling her up with his love.

After a while, Ayane came back to her senses. "Oh gosh! Yes! YEEESS!!! I love you!"

"Am I fucking you right, babe?" he just wanted to make sure.

"Yes yes yes!" she ecstatically whimpered. "UGHHAAHH!!"

He felt violent convulsions from Ayane's womb. "OOOHHHH!!!" Ayane was cumming hard. He felt the release of her liquid splooge his cock on the inside. Some of it dripped out, traveling out from his dick. He could see Ayane's face of pure love and pleasure. Her red eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"AAUUGGHHOOHH!!!" she kept crying out in ecstasy. "I'm not done! I'm not done! Keep going!"

Ayane wanted to cum more and he wasn't quite finished yet so he kept pounding her extremely slippery insides. His dick was able to really move around now inside cause of her secretions. He went up to her chest and licked some of the oil off in between her titties.

"UGGHOOHHH!!" Ayane came a bit more from this sensation.

He took some of her vaginal fluid and gave it to her. Ayane licked it off his hand. "This is what I taste like inside? I can't wait to taste your cum after it's been inside me then."

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! HAAAH!" Ayane groaned.

"I can't wait to be your husband." he said as he pushed inside Ayane's hole.

"Yes, my husband. You'll be my husband. You're mine. As head of the clan, I'll have you as a loving husband." Ayane was always used to being inferior to her sister, Kasumi. Now that Ayane will be the heir, she'll be the one enjoying the privileges. Her husband would be no exception. She'll have him under his control. Not the other way around. Well, he's already much less dominant than the other the men so it all works out. "You'll be servicing me, my love. I know you like that. And we'll produce the most wonderful heirs. Of course, they'll have my surname."

"Yes, honey." he knew his place and he was happy in it.

"GAAOOHHH!!!" Ayane shrieked wildly and clawed his back with her fingernails. "OH FUCK! YEEES!! YEEEEESS!! AAAAGHHH!!"

It was about time. He touched all her erogenous zones to keep helping her cum as she needed with his lips and hands. She wants to be inseminated with his seed.

"OH YES!!!" Ayane, overcome with joy. "COME ON, CUM INSIDE ME!"

He got up close to her on top and hugged her and put all his remaining strength into the last few thrusts and then..."GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! AAAAHHHH!!! HA! HA! HAAAH!! OOOHHH!" Ayane came together with him.

His sperm made it inside her kunoichi heiress womb and filled her with sexual and emotional gratification. He pulled out and took some of his cum and gave it to Ayane, remembering that she wanted to taste his cum after it was inside her.

"Mmmm...tastes even better." Ayane sighed soothingly.

He rolled off of her body and plopped down next to her.

"That was so good." Ayane touched his cheek and brushed his hair.

He was also satisfied that he'd done what they both wanted. The two lovers fulfilled in each other's arms.

They had sex for the rest of Ayane's time off. They finally got married a few months later and had many children.


End file.
